A Nadie
by Rue91
Summary: - A nadie- me dice y Se me quebrá un poco el corazón al recordar que estuve los últimos seis meses pensando que quizás en esto tenga razón. Tour de la Victoria. Peeta POV.


Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y personajes, son propiedad exclusiva de Suzane Collins.

* * *

Observo la habitación entre la penumbra de la noche; El candelabro que cuelga en medio del techo, con sus cristales brillantes moviéndose con el traqueteo del tren. Un armario abierto dejando ver un sin fin de vestidos de noche y conjuntos coloridos que fueron específicamente diseñados para la chica que se remueve dormida entre mis brazos. El piso, donde mucha ropa, zapatos y cajas que no logro identificar están esparcidos. En sí, la habitación que esta decorada con demasiadas extravagancias me hacen sentir ajeno, extraño, y molesto a partes iguales.

Ajeno y Extraño, al no estar acostumbrado a tantas cosas femeninas. Vivo en una casa llena de hombres y mi madre siempre guardaba sus cosas en su habitación. Por lo cual nunca estuve expuesto a esto hasta apenas hace un par de años. Así que agradecíamos que mi madre fuera discreta con sus pertenencias, porque había demasiadas cosas que preferíamos ver puestas en las chicas del colegio y no en nuestra madre.

Pero mas que nada, me molestaba tanta ostentosidad. Tanto lujo y gasto. En el Doce, había familias que no podían comprar zapatos por la pobreza extrema en la que Vivian, y aquí nos adornaban con tantos productos y piezas que era imposible no pensar en todo lo que un poco de lo nuestro pudiera hacer para ayudar a esas familias necesitadas. Les cambiaria la vida.

Mis pensamientos se disipan al sentir como sus brazos, pequeños y huesudos, me aprietan mas contra ella. Así que me remuevo un poco para que se acomode. La cama es muy pequeña para los dos, así que casi la tengo sobre mí. Su cuerpo tibio y liviano me llena de remordimiento, cuantas cosas no eh causado al salir de la arena con vida.

Aun no se muy bien sus razones para no matarme en el estadio; se que el amor incondicional que dijo al público no es, tampoco creo que sea el hecho de no matar, puesto que mato cuando era necesario. Así que, lo único que me queda es que no quería volver al distrito y verle la cara a mi familia y mis amigos después de matarme. Sin embargo, ¿valió la pena? No lo creo, el estado anímico en el que se encuentra es alarmante y se que lo eh provocado yo.

La madera en la orilla de la pequeña cama me lastima las vértebras de la espalda, pero eso me aleja de las pesadillas, así que internamente lo agradezco. Estoy seguro que los que diseñaron estas habitaciones, nunca pensaron que más de una persona podría dormir en un espacio tan reducido.

Llevo mi atención a Katniss, tan hermosa, frágil, e indefensa en mis brazos. Nadie que la viera dormida, pensaría que es una cazadora letal. Su cabello castaño haciéndome cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Su respiración pausada y calmada sobre mi pecho. El sonido que escapa de sus labios cuando por fin alcanza el sueño profundo. La forma de sus largas pestanas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

Tan cerca y tan lejos de mí.

Me pregunto, ¿qué estará soñando? ¿con Prim? ¿con Gale? ¿Serán mis brazos lo que la tranquilizan al imaginarse acostada con Gale?

\- Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo- dice en un siseo casi inaudible, ¿estará soñando?

Me remuevo un poco más para verle la cara. Sus parpados aún se mantienen cerrados y su respiración aun es pausada y calmada. ¿me estará hablando a mí? ¿debería despertarla? Decido no poner atención a menos que vuelva a hablar, cosa que ocurre casi al instante.

\- Eres demasiado bueno- sisea arrastrando las palabras que no se entienden del todo.

Definitivamente está dormida.

\- ¿Y te mereces a Gale? – pregunto en un tono bajo, intentando que no se note mi desilusión al mencionarlo.

\- A él tampoco- me responde. ¿estará haciéndose la dormida?

Intento de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces a quien te mereces? – pregunto. Dormida o despierta, necesito saber la respuesta.

\- A nadie

Se me quebrá un poco el corazón al recordar que estuve los últimos seis meses pensando que quizás en esto tenga razón.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
